España a la carta
by Nikki's fantasy
Summary: Estados Unidos sabe que lo que Inglaterra quiere para navidad no es otra cosa que el bueno de España. /Este fic participa en el evento navideño del blog Spukunited/


**Hetalia no me pertenece. ¡Prospero año nuevo a todos y larga vida al Ukspa/Spuk! :)**

* * *

—Veinticinco de diciembre fun, fun, fun~ —España canturreaba moviéndose de aquí para allá, poniendo y quitando adornos navideños. De tanto en tanto comprobaba cómo le iba al pavo tostándose en el horno.

Quería que esta noche toda quedara absolutamente _perfecto._ ¡Romano y Francis venían a cenar!...y Gilbert, no olvidemos a Gilbert, que siempre hace bulto.

¡Qué bonita es la navidad!

La ventana explotó. Así, de pronto. Pero no explotó sola, no. Estados Unidos la atravesó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y mucho espíritu navideño.

Y no porque fuera con un traje de Santa Claus que llevaba el logo de _coca-cola_ en todo el pecho.

— _The hero has arrived_! —Alzó el Dedo De La Victoria y estalló en agudas carcajadas.

—…Eso me lo vas a pagar tú —comentó España con calma, a modo de respuesta.

Ni se inmutó por el detallito de que entrara en la casa por la ventana de un _segundo_ piso. ¡La magia de la navidad hace todo posible!

(Y América tiene un máster en allanamiento de propiedades ajenas).

Los Estados Unidos de América —autoproclamado América a secas— sonrió pícaramente. Se abalanzó sobre España y antes de que tuviera tiempo si quiera de pensar en reaccionar lo lanzó por la ventana al lado de la rota que no estaba rota y que pasó a estar rota también.

—¡Deja de destruir mi casa, coño! —gritó mientras volaba por el cielo, escupiendo trozos de cristales. Cayó en una superficie dura y consistente.

—¡Feliz navidad! —saludó un Finlandia embutido en otro traje de Papá Noel —sin el estampado de _coca-cola—_ con una dulce sonrisa.

—¡Ooooh! ¡Qué encanto! —Lo abrazó, por mono—. ¡Igualmente!

—Jejeje —Finlandia le acarició la cabeza. España ronroneó.

—A todo esto, ¿dónde estoy? —preguntó al notar que estaban parados a varios metros sobre el suelo.

—En mi trineo —contestó simplemente Finlandia, tomando asiento y agarrando de nuevo las riendas.

—¡Spain, Spain! —Buscó con la mirada hasta dar con Rusia disfrazado de reno, flotando delante del trineo con el arnés conectado a las riendas amarrado en el torso y liderando a Estonia, Letonia y Lituania, que sollozaban y temblaban. Pobres, tendrían frío—. ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos!

España le saludó con la mano y le lanzó un beso acompañado de un guiño travieso.

—¡Kokokoko!

O sea, que estaba en un trineo que vuela tirado por Rusia y compañía.

Pos que guay.

América, que había terminado de vaciar la nevera de España, saltó al interior del troika.

— _Let's go!_

Finlandia arremetió las riendas y el trasto comenzó a moverse.

—¡Eh! ¡Espera un momento! —se quejó España con un mohín—. ¡No puedo irme, tengo el pavo en el horno!

América hizo oídos sordos con tanta naturalidad como exclusivamente América sabe ignorar y se dedicó a desnudarle mientras el trineo cogía cada vez más velocidad.

—¡¿Pero qué haces?! —chilló con voz de pito. Normal, tenía las pelotas como un tempano—. ¡Me estoy congelan…! ¡Mmmmm! ¡Mmmm! —Estados unidos lo amordazó con lo que parecía un lazo rosa muy cuco y muy suave que le amarraba el cuerpo al estilo bondage y terminaba rodeando la cabeza con un moño adorable. Fashion, como diría Francia si estuviera aquí y no follando por ahí.

Bendito Francis.

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS**

Inglaterra maldijo la lluvia, el invierno y la navidad. Y a la rana gabacha, porque le apetecía.

Otro año en el que no venía un alma a la puta fiesta navideña que había preparado.

Gilipollas todos.

Pues nada, a coger un pedo que dure de aquí al año nuevo.

Tenía la botella de whisky en la mano cuando América entró rompiendo parte del tejado —dando una voltereta en el aire que quedó muy chula, todo sea dicho— y aterrizó con los pies juntos en la alfombra esa cara que no le gustaba pero que había robado a un navío español en los años de Maricastaña.

—¡Cuidado con la alfombra burro! —ladró—. ¡Vale más que tu gobierno!

—¿Y más que mi paga mensual? —América se llevó las manos a la boca, sorprendido.

A veces se culpaba por haberlo caído tantas veces de la cuna cuando era pequeño. Se le había quedado subnormal el niño.

Optó por evitar una úlcera de estómago e ignorarlo.

—¿Qué llevas ahí? —preguntó malhumorado, señalando el sacó que América llevaba sobre el hombro y que se retorcía al igual que duendecillos hambrientos. O Japón ante un dibujito porno.

—¡Jejejeje! —América se hizo el interesante. Tras una pausa dramática que Inglaterra aprovechó para bostezar, dijo en tono magnánimo—: ¡Tú regalo de navidad! ¿A qué soy genial?

No le reprendió por sonar como el imbécil de Prusia porque estaba demasiado ocupado intentando no atragantarse por la emoción.

¡Un regalo…! ¡América, retiro lo dicho, no eres tonto!...bueno, sí; pero un tonto bueno.

—¿Para mí…?

—¡Alguien tiene que comprarle cosas a los viejos! —comentó ufano, sintiéndose realizado. En el exterior Finlandia se preguntó si en inglés "comprar" significaba "secuestrar".

Puto niñato.

—¿Y qué es? —La curiosidad venció al cabreo y no sonó muy malhumorado. Sólo lo suficiente.

—¡Te va a gustar!

Tiró el sacó en medio del salón.

Con cuidado, evitando las patadas que la cosa lanzaba sin ton ni son, Inglaterra desató el lazo.

Para revelar a un España desnudo y envuelto como un regalo.

Se quedó sin respiración.

—¿A qué no te lo esperabas? —Más feliz que unas castañuelas América le dedicó un pulgar arriba.

Reino Unido se lo devolvió ausentemente, demasiado ocupado en maquinar en _todo_ lo que podía hacer en _todo_ el cuerpo de España durante _toda_ la noche.

Sólo tenía una duda.

—¿Cómo has sabido lo que quería?

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS**

— _Espagne_ ~. —Francia pulsó el timbre de la casa hasta fundirlo—. Parece que no está.

Romano rodó los ojos exasperado. A esa conclusión también había llegado él solito hace veinte minutos, cuando España no salió nada más captar el olor de los tomates que traía como regalo. Lo tiene bien amaestrado, sí señor.

(Y no, no se había rebanado ni los sesos ni el bolsillo a la hora de elegir el presente).

—¡Dejad que tire la puerta con mi musculatura digna de los dioses! —se jactó Prusia antes de partirse los piños contra la madera de la puerta.

Francis, haciendo gala de sus habilidades de violador, forzó la cerradura con una horquilla.

«¡Te la he aflojado!» presumió Prusia.

Romano los miro con asco, primero a Francia y luego al macho come patatas número dos, del que no recordaba el nombre ni quería acordarse.

—¿Y el bastardo de España? —dijeron Romano y su boquita de ángel—. Tengo hambre.

—¿No oléis a quemado? —Francis arrugó la nariz.

El olor y el humo los guiaron hasta la cocina.

—Pavo al carbón.

Puto Gilbert.


End file.
